There's Only Tonight
by ShineyStar
Summary: Entered in the ZA Angels Write Off - Dani's theme: "A Bump in the Road"


_**A/N: **__This is my entry for the ZA Angels Write Off – Dani's theme :)_

_Hope you enjoy!_

--

**There's Only Tonight**

Standing at the edge of the gravesite, her body numb, Gabriella looked down at the casket that was buried with various flowers; their brightness a contrast to the dark gleaming wood that shielded her mother from Gabriella's blank eyes.

It was done. Her mother was gone, and whilst Gabriella could admit that it had been a long time coming, it still hurt; more than she could've ever imagined it would. Her unseeing eyes stared at the casket, the soreness and stinging becoming almost unbearable. For the week and a half it took to make the funeral arrangements, Gabriella had refused to cry. She had thrown herself into as much planning as possible, ignorant to the worried glances being shared amongst her friends.

Her hands were clasped tightly in front of her, the thumb of her right hand stroking insistently against where her wedding ring had once been placed. It was a habit of hers; if she was alone and needed _him_, she rubbed against the skin of her finger, hoping for the ring to morph out of nowhere and turn back the time.

At the age of 24, Gabriella hadn't imagined herself to be a divorcee. No, when she had married her high school sweetheart at the tender, naïve age of 20, she had believed that they would be together for ever.

That was until they had found out and everything had come crashing down.

She felt the familiar prick behind her eyelids and she waited, waited for the tears to finally come – but they didn't. Gabriella sighed and lifted the white rose up to her face, inhaling one last time before finally dropping it onto the casket that held her mother's sleeping body.

She took a step back but halted.

She wasn't ready to leave her yet.

"Gabriella."

His voice appeared from behind her and Gabriella closed her eyes at the familiar huskiness of it; the voice that once upon a time, had whispered sweet nothings and promises in her ear. The words she was desperate to have echoing in her ears once again.

She turned slowly to face him, her eyes quickly taking in his appearance. The black material of his suit made his tanned skin glow and his bottomless azure eyes seem even more penetrating.

"They're all waiting for you," he spoke again, trying with all his might to ignore the way his heart clenched painfully at the sight of her lost expression.

"Tell them to go without me," she whispered. "I don't want to go."

The man opened his mouth to say something but he closed it and nodded before walking back in the direction he came from, towards the small crowd of people dressed in black and wearing solemn expressions.

Gabriella watched his retreating figure with desperate eyes and she turned back to her mother's grave, glaring softly at the italicised letters printed on the grave stone.

_Maria Andrea Montez  
13__th__ May 1962 – 21__st__ February 2009  
Aged 47  
A wonderful mother and friend who  
will be sadly missed by all  
who knew her. _

_Rest peacefully in his embrace._

Only 47 years old and gone. How unfair and cruel, Gabriella thought bitterly. Her mother had been a beautiful woman with a radiant smile and twinkling mocha eyes. She had still been beautiful after the cancer was diagnosed and had remained so, right up until her short life had been snatched away mercilessly. Gabriella tried desperately to remember that she hadn't been in any pain, that she had died in her sleep, and that her last words to Gabriella had been _"Live your life like I'm still here – I love you, mija." _

"I love you too, mommy," Gabriella whispered, her eyes stinging even more now as the tears slowly, finally began to form.

The snap of a twig from behind her had Gabriella turning around to see him standing there again.

"My mom told me to stay to escort you back to the house," he answered her unspoken question, and Gabriella merely nodded in response.

"I'm not ready to leave just yet," she murmured and watched as he swallowed before nodding.

"That's fine – take as long as you need. I'll wait in the car," he turned to go but halted as Gabriella released a choked sob.

"Troy…"

He turned to face her and watched as she crumpled to the ground, her black dress staining with fresh mud. She buried her face into her hands as the tears gushed out, her chest heaving desperately. Troy hesitated momentarily before kneeling down beside her and drawing her sobbing frame closer to him. Gabriella clung to him, her desperation detectable just through that solitary grip and Troy pulled her close, allowing her to bury her face into his neck as she continued to cry.

They stayed in that position for what seemed like hours before Gabriella finally pulled away from him, her face scarred with tear stains and her eyes red and puffy. She lifted her left hand to wipe away the few stray tears, and Troy felt an unmistakeable pang in his heart as his gaze landed on her bare ring finger.

"I…" Gabriella paused, smiling grimly. "I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be," Troy replied, offering his own small smile. He stood slowly and Gabriella followed, trying to brush the mud from her dress as best as she could. They both fell into an awkward silence, neither one sure of what to say next because, the last time they had been alone for this amount of time, it had led to a fierce argument, a sore cheek for Troy and a bruised hand for Gabriella.

"Do you remember what you said to me when the cancer was discovered?"

Gabriella blinked, surprised at his question. "Um…I said a lot of things. I was pretty upset."

Troy shook his head at her response. "You said that when the time came for her to move on," he paused as Gabriella looked back at the grave stone, "You'd be happy for her because she'd finally be with your dad again." Gabriella looked back at Troy, her expression shocked. "She's with him now, Gabriella. Your mom's got him again."

"But who have I got, Troy?" She asked, tears laced in her voice. "Huh? I had you when I said all of that – but now, there's nobody. Not even you."

Troy frowned. "What…what about Dean?" His voice low and bitter at the mention of Gabriella's boyfriend. Yet to his surprise, Gabriella laughed humourlessly.

"Do you see him here, Troy?" She asked sceptically, waving her hands around. "No, he's in Chicago with work," she scowled. "Clearly my mother dying isn't too big a concern for him to book a weekend off."

"He didn't even _come_?" Troy was shocked.

"It's better this way," Gabriella mumbled. "Breaking up with him on the phone was easier than it would've been had I done it in person."

"You broke up with him?" Troy couldn't hide his surprise and Gabriella smiled wryly.

"As if you're really that bothered," she drawled. "Don't pretend like you care; you hated Dean."

"What man wouldn't hate the guy who's dating his ex-wife?" He returned and Gabriella glowered.

"What about you though, hey? Where's Miss Peroxide? I didn't hear her cackle today," she smirked and it was Troy's turn to glare.

"She's staying with family in Miami," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Shame, I would've loved to see the fake sympathy on her face."

"Enough!" Troy snapped and Gabriella rolled her eyes, huffing. She blinked a few times and was surprised when more tears rolled down her cheeks. Taking a deep breath and one final look at her mother's casket, Gabriella pushed past Troy, heading towards his car.

"I'm ready to go, now."

_I'll be back tomorrow, Mommy._

--

The journey was silent and tense the entire way and when the car pulled up in front of Gabriella's childhood home, both she and Troy let out silent breaths of relief. Gabriella wasted no time in wrenching the car door open, making a point to slam it harshly behind her before striding towards the front door. Troy watched as she struggled to put her keys into the lock, and when she dropped them for the third time, he sighed and got out of the car.

Approaching her on the doorstep, he heard her muffled sobs against the wood of the door and he felt something tug at his heart. It had been thirteen months since their divorce, yet seeing her crying still evoked the same emotions in him as it had anytime she had cried during their marriage; whether it was at a film or a book, or whether it was actual pain.

When Gabriella gave up and slumped to the ground, her body wracking with the force of her tears, Troy unlocked the door before lifting her into his arms and carrying her inside. It was only when he placed her on the kitchen counter that he realised she was bleeding.

Gabriella wiped the blood from the corner of her head and sighed shakily. "I hit it on the corner of the step when I went to pick up my keys," she sniffled and watched as Troy grabbed a washcloth and ran it under the cold tap.

"Hold still," he murmured when he returned and Gabriella sat rigidly as Troy wiped the blood away before pressing a band aid to her temple. The silence of the kitchen was broken when the shrill ringing of a cell phone erupted from Troy's suit jacket. Glancing down at the caller ID, Troy couldn't help but wince before answering.

"Hey, babe," he greeted and Gabriella's eyes flashed dangerously as she watched him exit the kitchen into the living room.

She remained perched on the island counter, glaring at the various dishes of food that had been given in act of condolence. She didn't want any of them. All they were doing was reminding her of _why_ they had been given and the more she was reminded, the closer Gabriella came to breaking.

Troy re-entered the kitchen several minutes later, his expression disgruntled.

"How's the girlfriend?" She drawled from her perch, a lips kicking up in a smirk as Troy flashed her daggers.

"None of your fucking business," he snapped back and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Whatever," she mumbled. "I didn't even know girls like _her_ were your type."

Troy raised his eyebrows, "Excuse me?"

"Oh you know…" Gabriella said as she kicked off her shoes and hopped down from the island. "You told me you preferred brunette brainiacs," she raised an eyebrow. "Or was that just another lie?"

Troy rolled his eyes, "Another lie? I don't recall ever lying to you, Gabriella."

"Really?" She asked cynically, "Because I can think of one."

Crossing his arms, Troy leant against the counter with a hard expression. "Let's hear it."

Gabriella's stony façade wavered suddenly and to her horror, tears had welled up once again.

"You…you promised to love me forever," she whispered.

Troy's eyes flashed dangerously and he straightened. "Don't even try that, Gabriella. You were the one who mentioned the idea of a divorce."

Gabriella shook her head furiously. "No, Troy, no. I _suggested_ that we thought about taking a _break_ from one another. It was _you_ who brought the lawyers in!"

"I thought that was what you wanted!" He yelled back, his fists clenching at his sides.

"You think I wanted _this_? This yelling and arguing every time we're in the same fucking room? Who would _want_ that? Troy, I _never_ wanted to divorce you! I didn't even want a break!"

"Why the fuck did you not _say_ something, instead of going through with it?" He roared. "Huh? Or are you just saying that to make it all my fault?"

"I didn't say anything because it was what _I_ thought _you_ wanted!" Gabriella took a step towards him, her face like thunder. "You were the one who started to pull away from me. Ever since we were told, you wouldn't touch me." Tears slipped slowly down her cheeks as the memories came to the forefront of her mind. "It was like you had given up on us; on _me_."

"I…" He faltered slightly, his furious pacing slowing. "I didn't know what to do, Gabriella."

"And I did?" She sounded incredulous. "Troy, I was told that I couldn't have children! I was told that I was _never_ going to carry a child. I felt like a _failure_," Troy's gaze snapped to hers, "because I couldn't give you a child, Troy, and instead of comforting me and reassuring me that you still loved me, you pulled away!"

Troy's head fell back as he groaned in frustration and he slowly sank into one of the chairs at the breakfast bar, looking around the kitchen as did so to keep Gabriella's furious expression out of sight. But, as he looked around the room, he could see all of the memories he and Gabriella had shared which certainly did not help the matter.

When he looked at the back door, he could see the two of them sneaking in from a date way after Gabriella's curfew wearing guilty yet satisfied expressions; looking at the doorway he could see the two of them kissing under the mistletoe for the first time as a couple; looking at the stove he could remember Gabriella standing there as she prepared a special dinner for two to celebrate his eighteenth birthday. And it wasn't just the kitchen; every room in the house held memories of them, and at that precise moment, Troy felt as if they were all crushing down on him, suffocating him.

He swivelled around in the chair to look at Gabriella who was scowling at him, her cheeks flushed with anger. "I don't understand how this has suddenly become my fault," he said, his voice biting.

Gabriella scoffed, "I never said it was your fault, Troy. All I said was that it was you who pulled away from me; that it was you who gave up on our marriage first."

"I didn't give up!" He pushed up from the chair suddenly, causing it to topple backwards and crash to the floor, but he didn't care. "If you think I gave up on us after only three and a half years of marriage, then you _really_ do not know me, Gabriella." He walked towards her, his eyes menacing. "If you think that I believed it was _your_ fault that we couldn't have children, you clearly did not love me as much I as lov-"

Troy was cut off as Gabriella's hand came into sharp, sudden contact with his cheek, his head snapping to the side with the force of the slap.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ say that I didn't love you as much as you loved me," she seethed, her eyes black with fury. "I loved you with _everything _I had, Troy." Her lower lip trembled. "If anything, _I _was the one who loved you more."

Cheek stinging, Troy clenched his jaw before pushing up the suit sleeve and shirt of his right arm and turned it over to reveal the black script tattooed there. The name _Ella_ stood stark against his skin, the italicised lettering permanent on the underside of his wrist.

Gabriella's breath hitched forcibly in her throat, having forgotten what Troy's stupid nineteen year old self had done one night after having one too many beers. The sight of his nickname for her on his wrist made her body feel weak yet anger continued to course through her veins and before she could stop herself, her left hand rose again and slapped him once more.

Just as she pulled back to slap him for the third time, Troy caught her wrist before she could and yanked her to him. Gabriella gasped as she stumbled into his firm body, her arms caught between her chest and his. She couldn't tear her gaze away from his; his stormy cobalt eyes locked with her own dark ones. Gabriella struggled against him, trying to free herself from his grip, her tiny fists pounding against his solid chest.

"Let go of me," she hissed, but Troy's grip on her did not lessen. Glaring up at him, Gabriella tried once more. "Troy, let go of m-"

Her words were smothered as Troy's hands caught her cheeks and crashed their lips together. She froze against him, her body going rigid as he gripped her tighter and it was only when his tongue probed furiously at her lips that Gabriella realised what was happening and she lifted her now free arms, and shoved Troy away from her.

"What the _fuck_?" She screamed at him, her fingers running over her swollen lips. "You think that's gonna solve anything?" Her chest was heaving as she gazed at him with burning eyes. Troy couldn't help but flinch at Gabriella's harsh obscenities. She had always disliked swearing and tried to do it as little as possible but now, Troy knew she was furious and knew that _he_ was the reason.

"Gabriella…" He sounded less angry, his tone softer.

"No, Troy! You don't get to kiss me! Not when we're _divorced_ and especially not now!" Gabriella stepped forward. "I want you gone. Out of this house." She glowered up at him. "Now," she hissed.

Troy stared at her, his eyes searching hers and whilst Gabriella meant every word she said, she could feel her resolve crumbling. She watched as he ran a hand over his tired face.

"I'm sorry," he murmured. "That was…wrong of me…"

Gabriella didn't speak, all harsh and angry words dying on her lips. She shifted slightly, her arms wrapping around her frame, hugging herself. "Go," she whispered and glared at him when he remained where he was. "I mean it…"

"Gabriella, I'm not leaving you tonight," Troy held up a hand as Gabriella opened her mouth. "You and I both know that you need someone here…and I'm your only choice, so deal with it."

Gabriella huffed in exasperation before turning away, walking from the room. "Fine, but stay the hell out of my sight."

--

From his position on the couch, Troy yawned as he switched off the TV. The clock read 11:24pm and the house was silent. Gabriella had disappeared upstairs hours ago and he hadn't heard from her since.

He stood from the sofa and cautiously made his way up the stairs, instinctively missing out the step half way up because he knew it creaked. On the landing, Troy strained his ears, listening for any sound. There were no lights on yet even in the pitch black, he knew his way to Gabriella's room due to the amount of times he had been in there. Outside of the door, he could make out the sound of muffled sobs that despite their argument earlier, made his heart clench.

He eased the door open and stepped inside, holding his breath as his gaze landed on her trembling frame. Her room was dark, the only light being the silver beam of moonlight that filtered through her balcony doors.

Troy followed the sound of her whimpers to the bed and slowly, he lowered himself onto the mattress, moulding his front into her back where he immediately felt her tense up. He pressed closer, his arms winding around her stomach and both his and her surprise, Gabriella didn't pull away.

"I'm sorry," he whispered into his ear, his voice hoarse. "I'm so sorry, Ella." He was sorry for everything; the last thirteen months; her mother's death; the harsh words he had spoken earlier.

"It hurts," she whispered back after a few minutes had passed. "Seeing you here and wanting nothing more than to just be with you…forgetting everything that has happened between us." Gabriella rolled slightly so that she was on her back and so she could now look up at him. "You always knew what to say and do, Troy," she murmured. "You were so good at taking my pain away." Tears flowed down her cheeks without hesitation and Gabriella had given up at trying to keep them at bay. "My mom is gone," she whispered. "I was so used to her being away for work but…she always came back! She'd never be gone for longer than a week… but she's not coming back this time."

Troy watched her silently, waiting for her to say something else. She didn't, and he took that as his invitation to talk.

"I didn't know what would happen when I came today," he said. "At one point, I considered not coming at all," he swallowed before continuing. "I didn't want to see the look of hate on your face when you looked at me; or see you look so broken because…it still hurts me, Gabriella. Despite everything we've been through and everything we have said to each other in the past year…I have this, _urge_ to make you feel better even though it's no longer my place." He paused the lock their gazes together. "I didn't kiss you earlier because I thought it'd make things right between us. I did it because I couldn't bear seeing you look so broken, so…lost."

Gabriella bit her lip as she leant up to him, their breaths intermingling. "Only for tonight," she breathed, the silent proposition lingering in the thick air. "After tonight, we move on. Get on with our lives, separately."

Troy merely nodded once before melting their lips together for the second time that day, only this time, Gabriella didn't push him away; she wound her arms around his neck and dragged him to her, falling onto her back so that he was looming over her.

Her senses were alive with remembrance; their marriage…how he'd felt against her…how their nights were passionate and wild yet others were gentle and tender. As his lips descended onto her neck, latching onto that _one_ spot, Gabriella pulled him closer, her fingers gripping at the shoulder blades that were still hidden beneath his shirt.

As Troy sucked and nibbled the skin of her neck, Gabriella worked on unbuttoning his shirt, pushing the material from his body and letting it fall to the floor. She gasped as he bit her sharply and she grabbed his face to kiss him again, her tongue pushing past his lips to re-familiarise itself with the cavern of his mouth.

Kissing her like this again was something that Troy had never expected to experience again but the feel of her body against him, pressing and writhing was certainly real and he did not need to pinch himself to make sure it wasn't a dream. He broke away from the kiss to grip the bottom of her mud stained dress and ripped it over her head, the sound of tearing unmistakable as it fell to the floor. Now clad in nothing but a matching dark purple bra and panties, Gabriella reached for Troy once more but froze when he resisted her touch.

His eyes were focused on the chain around her neck; not the chain itself, but what was hanging from it. The diamond gleamed softly in the moonlight and its gleam was so familiar that Troy couldn't help but reach down, his finger tips brushing against the swell of her breasts, and lift the engagement ring he had given Gabriella for her 20th birthday closer to his face, his expression shocked and confused.

"You…still wear it?" He asked in disbelief.

"Y-yes," Gabriella replied. "I need something to keep with me…" She trailed off as Troy pulled something from the back pocket of his slacks and in the dull light, she instantly recognised it as his wallet. Gabriella watched silently as Troy's fingers dug into a hidden compartment before retracting with a silver band in his grip. She gasped in astonishment as he presented his wedding ring, and she picked it up with shaky fingers, her tips smoothing over the engraved message.

_Forever and Always_

"I need to keep it with me too," he whispered before taking the ring back from her, and deliberately placing it on his finger, watching as Gabriella's eyes widened. "But only for tonight," he murmured, the remainder a whisper against her lips before capturing them with his own, suckling on her lower lip.

It wasn't long before Gabriella was pushing his slacks down his legs, leaving Troy to kick them off. Her breath hitched as she felt his fingers dwindle on her bra clasp before it popped open and Troy pulled the purple lace away, revealing her luscious mounds to his hungry eyes. Knowing exactly what to do to please her, he swooped down and latched himself onto her left breast, his hand coming up to cup the other. Gabriella purred and arched off the bed, pressing closer to him as her hands trailed down his chest and towards to the erection she could feel rubbing against her thigh.

Troy jolted in surprise as he felt her fingers slip beneath the elastic of his boxers but groaned against her slightly sweaty skin as her tiny fingers wrapped around him and initiated a slow but stead stroking. Not one to be led for long, his fingers hooked onto her panties and pulled them down her legs before coming up to stroke her just as teasingly as she was him.

Gabriella choked on a gasp as his fingers slipped inside, hooking and curling deliciously as his thumb delicately circled around her clit.

"T-Troy," she hummed against him, her hips lifting in response to his slow, teasing strokes. As Troy kissed her again, Gabriella pushed his boxers down his legs, desperate to feel him inside her. Her fingers returned to his member, stroking only a few times before Troy pushed her hand away.

"Too close," he breathed against her heavily swollen lips and Gabriella nodded, licking her lips as she spread her legs in anticipation. Her trembling arms slipped underneath his to grip his shoulder blades and her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing them closer together.

"Now," she whimpered into his ear and before she could take a moment to breathe, Troy swiftly sheathed himself inside of her in one long thrust, her cry matching his own grunt of gratification.

For a few moments, neither of them moved. Gabriella bit the skin on Troy's shoulder to keep herself from begging him and Troy had buried his face into her sweaty curls, inhaling the scent that made her, her. It was odd, he thought as he kissed her collarbone, that they could be apart for so long, build up a seemingly strong hatred for one another…yet right at that very moment, with them joined intimately, it was like nothing had changed between them. Troy tried to ignore the fact that things _had_ changed and that this time would most probably be the last time they would be like this.

He lowered himself onto his forearms and watched as Gabriella's head came up from where it had been buried into his neck.

"Troy," she whimpered. "M-move." She leant up and kissed him softly in a way she hadn't done in _such_ a long time and Troy found himself melting into her, his hips beginning to circle slowly. As he listened to Gabriella's mewls and gasps, he sped up the thrusting of his hips until it was at a frantic pace; his hips pushing and retracting and then pushing further with each time. Gabriella's eyes were clenched tightly shut, her mouth open in a silent gasp as she responded readily to each of Troy's thrusts.

"Oh God," she mewled against his lips as her fingers clawed viciously at his back, desperate to feel him closer, deeper.

"Ella," Troy groaned into her, lifting one of her legs to wrap tighter around him, giving him a deeper angle of penetration and Gabriella's body arched off the bed in response, pressing them even closer together.

"So c-close," she whimpered before squealing as Troy suddenly flipped them over so that Gabriella was straddling him. "Oh…" she moaned as Troy pulled her hips to his and holding them there firmly, each thrust unrelenting and so deep that they made her tremble and writhe against him.

Troy latched his lips onto her neck and sucked furiously, determined to mark her for the second time that night. Gabriella's sensuously grinding hips were driving him closer and closer and he knew he was almost there.

"Baby, I'm…" He couldn't finish as Gabriella lifted his head and kissed him, slowly and softly before pulling back and running her fingers through his matted hair.

"Just let it go," she whispered, her eyes twinkling with unshed tears. Troy's fingers clenched viciously on her hips as he finally reached his peak, the force and depth of his release aiding Gabriella's own orgasm and she fell into satiated darkness, stars erupting beneath her clenched eyelids.

The two of them fell boneless to the mattress, Gabriella's body on top of his as she hid her face into his neck, her breaths desperate as she tried to tempt oxygen back into her lungs. Troy ran his fingers up and down her spine before rolling them so Gabriella's back hit the mattress and slowly, he lifted himself up and off, his softened member slipping from Gabriella and they both hissed at the feeling.

Gabriella bit her lip as longing spilled through her again; the pain of knowing there wouldn't be another night were this would happen clenching at her racing heart. She brought her hand to her eyes and took several deep breaths. Her trembling body was suddenly sheathed in warmth and she opened her eyes to see that Troy had pulled the comforter over them and had settled down beside her.

She didn't know why, but Gabriella felt a small sense of relief that Troy was staying – it made it seem like things were almost…normal between them again, even if it was just for that night. She hesitated slightly before nestling into his side and bit her lip as she felt Troy tense momentarily but he wound his arms around her, cradling her head on his shoulder.

His mind was a swirling maelstrom that he couldn't make sense of. Troy stared up at the ceiling in disbelief at the events of that night and the feeling of Gabriella's slowly evening breaths against his neck reminded him that it had all been real; that he really had just slept with his ex-wife on the night of her mother's funeral.

How was he going to explain this to Erika, his girlfriend? To his mother, to Chad?

Troy sighed deeply before remembering what Gabriella had said to him when he had come upstairs.

"_After tonight, we move on. Get on with our lives, separately."_

Maybe…maybe he didn't tell anyone. If he was to get on with his life, surely not telling anyone that he and Gabriella had slept together would be the best thing to do; it would certainly make things less complicated.

"Ella?"

"Mhmm?" Came Gabriella's tired response, her eyes struggling to stay open.

"Are you going to be alright?" He asked, and Gabriella knew that he was referring to the next couple of days; months even.

"No, I won't be," she replied, shifting closer to him. "And there's nothing you'll be able to do for me."

It hurt to say and hear, but they both knew that she was right. Troy wouldn't be able to help her in any way, especially when they were meant to be getting on with their lives.

Their silence stretched on for hours. Troy could feel Gabriella's even breaths against his neck and he knew she was asleep, and had been for a while. Reaching over as best he could without jostling or waking her, he flicked on the lamp that was resting on the bedside table. Gabriella stirred slightly but didn't wake and he let out sigh of relief.

He hadn't slept. Not because he couldn't, but because he didn't want to. Troy knew it was wrong, but he hadn't slept because he wanted to bask in the feeling of holding Gabriella in his arms again; being able to watch her sleep and run his fingers down her baby-smooth skin.

Knowing that he had to leave before she woke up, he carefully eased her tiny body off of him so that she was huddled beneath the comforter, before getting out of the bed and picking up his clothes as he moved into the en-suite bathroom.

He dressed as silently as he could and he didn't dare to use the toilet. Anything that would wake up Gabriella Troy avoided simply because, he didn't want her to be awake when he left her; left her to move on with his life.

Sitting on the closed lid of the toilet, Troy fiddled with the wedding band he had placed on his finger hours earlier. Seeing it there made him feel peaceful yet at the same time, he felt anguish and despair.

They had been so in love, and Troy didn't know how, but everything in their blissful marriage had crumbled to ruins around them. He had been told that if the two of them hadn't managed to last four years of marriage, then they weren't meant to be together. But Troy knew that was complete bullshit because he and Gabriella _were_ meant to be together and _everyone_ who had gone to high school and university with them knew that. Everyone knew the heartbreak they had suffered when Gabriella had left in their senior year of high school to go Stanford, and it had been too much for Troy that he had driven a whole 1053 miles to get her and bring her back.

Troy wasn't Troy without her, and Gabriella wasn't Gabriella without him. It was as simple as that.

For an entire thirteen months, Troy hadn't felt whole and even though he knew why, he refused to admit it to anyone. And whilst he had Erika and had so for almost seven months, he knew he didn't love her; she was simply a distraction.

A few stray tears leaked from his eyes as he slipped the ring off of his finger and returned it to his wallet. As he re-entered the bedroom, Troy felt his heart lurch at the sight of Gabriella curled up asleep and he knew that he needed to leave at that exact moment otherwise he would fold and climb back into bed and hold her close and refuse to let her go.

Like he should've done thirteen months ago.

Making sure he had left nothing, Troy slipped from the room and down the stairs, not once looking back until he was sitting in the confinements of his car. Taking a deep breath, he started the engine and drove away, prepared to leave everything from that night there in Gabriella's room and move on.

Only, he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

--

_**Three months later**_

Sitting on the sofa in a cocoon of blankets, Gabriella sipped at her hot chocolate, her eyes staring at the small fuzzy picture that was clasped in her hand and had been ever since the nurse had given it to her a few weeks ago.

It had been fourteen weeks since her mother's death and to Gabriella, it seemed like the rest of the world around her had moved on. She hadn't though. She had stayed in Albuquerque ever since arriving just before her mother had died – and she couldn't find it within herself to go back to her home in San Francisco.

Four weeks after the funeral, Gabriella had caught what she thought was a stomach bug. At first, she'd ignored it, knowing that it would eventually pass but when the throwing up refused to cease after another two weeks, Gabriella dragged herself to the doctors to find out what the hell was wrong.

After several tests and hours of waiting, Gabriella was told that she was a very lucky woman.

Because she was 6 weeks pregnant.

At first, Gabriella insisted that they were wrong because well, she had been told that she _couldn't_ have children and so there must've been some sort of mistake. The doctor however, assured her that she _was _pregnant and arranged for an ultrasound and it was only when Gabriella was lying on the bed with the monitor next to her did she finally believe what the doctor had told her.

She cried for days. And they weren't happy tears. How, _how_ could she be pregnant, especially under those circumstances? How could she be pregnant with her _ex-husband_ just by spending _one_ night together? It was true that Gabriella hadn't even thought about protection at that time but…was fate against her that much?

As she sat there, huddled beneath her blankets, Gabriella couldn't help but think that had she and Troy just waited fourteen months instead of giving up so easily, they would still be together. Had they carried on trying and working for it, they would've eventually got there.

Gabriella brought the ultrasound picture of her baby to her chest and held it there as she cried softly. However, the slamming of her front door had her jumping in alarm and she watched in surprise as her best friend, Taylor McKessie, came sweeping into the living room, her expression determined.

"Right," she stated as she sat herself on the coffee table in front of Gabriella.

"Right?" Gabriella echoed, confused.

"I've been sent to make sure you're still alive," Taylor elaborated and Gabriella rolled her eyes.

"Sent by whom? Sharpay?" She asked, as she surreptitiously wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"No, Lucille sent me."

Gabriella froze at the mention of Troy's mother and Taylor frowned in confusion.

"She hasn't spoken to you since the funeral because you won't return any of her calls. Anyone's calls in fact," she added and narrowed her gaze as Gabriella shifted guiltily. "What's happened?" She demanded, her eyes sweeping over Gabriella's tired features; the bags of violet underneath her eyes and her pale complexion.

"Things are just…difficult at the moment," Gabriella whispered and Taylor softened slightly, but knew there was more.

"Gabs, talk to me," she urged, her hand reaching out to clasp one of Gabriella's. Gabriella opened her mouth to say something but she closed it, unable to form what she wanted to say. Taylor sat forward in alarm as her best friend started crying again and before she could do anything to comfort her, Gabriella held out a picture with trembling hands. Taylor frowned again in confusion as she took the picture but when she held it up, her heart stopped.

"You're…you're pregnant?" She whispered in disbelief and shifted her wide eyes from the blurry picture to see Gabriella nod her head jerkily. "Oh Gabs," Taylor settled herself onto the couch and Gabriella curled close, her body shaking. "Is this why nobody's heard from you?"

"Y-yes," she sniffled, hiccupping.

"I'll have to call Dean, Gabs. He has the right to know…"

Gabriella sat up, shaking her head. "It's not Dean's baby," she mumbled and Taylor's eyes widened once more.

"What? Then…whose is it?" Her gaze narrowed as Gabriella shook her head again. "Gabs, tell me…"

"I c-can't," she whispered.

"Wait…" Taylor paused, "I thought you couldn't even _have_ children…?"

"That's what I thought!" Gabriella exclaimed. "I didn't b-believe them when they told me…but then they showed me the charts a-and gave me an ultrasound…Tay, everything is just so fucked up!" She pushed up from the couch and began pacing the living room.

"I thought you wanted a baby though, Gabriella," Taylor said softly.

"I do Tay…but not under these circumstances."

"What _are_ the circumstances?" Taylor raised an eyebrow. "Why can't you just tell me? I'm sure they're not as bad as the ideas I've got in my head," she said, smiling wryly.

"They're probably worse," Gabriella muttered as she sat in Taylor's previous position on the coffee table. "Did you see Troy at the funeral?"

"Of course," Taylor answered. "He and Chad were talking for ages…why?"

"After everyone left…he took me home," Gabriella whispered, her eyes glassy. "We got into this massive argument and I told him to leave but he said he was staying. I didn't have the energy to fight so I just went upstairs." She paused to lick her lips, "He came upstairs to check on me and I was crying and he just…he held me, Tay," Gabriella looked up to see Taylor's shocked expression. "And it felt _so_ good and I don't know…we…" She fell silent, unsure of what to say next.

"You…you what?" Taylor pressed.

"We…slept together," Gabriella whispered and jumped as Taylor shrieked.

"You and Troy had _sex_?!"

"Y-yes…Tay, please don't yell," she whimpered, her fingers massaging her temples.

"Gabriella…" Taylor trailed off, lost for words. "What happened afterwards?"

"I woke up and he was gone," she sniffled, her tears trickling down her cheeks like solitary rain drops on a window pane. "But I expected that. Before…before we did it, we said that it'd only be for that night and that afterwards, we'd move o-on…"

"But now you're pregnant," Taylor murmured, her arms engulfing Gabriella. "Are you going to tell him? She asked after a few moments of silence.

"I'll…have to," Gabriella responded. "He'll hate me even more if I don't."

"Gabs, Troy slept with you…I seriously doubt that means he hates you," Taylor pointed out, a wry smile on her lips. She sighed and gave Gabriella a squeeze. "So…how do you feel? Any morning sickness?"

"Loads," came Gabriella's glum response.

"Really? How far along are you?"

"About…thirteen weeks," she said, running her hand lightly across her abdomen. "Tay…can you book me a flight to LA?"

Taylor's brow furrowed. "Why?"

Gabriella looked up, her eyes glassy, "I need to see him…I have to tell Troy," she said and stood up.

"Gabs…can't you just…tell him over the phone?" Taylor asked in alarm.

"Taylor," Gabriella laughed slightly in astonishment. "This is way too important for an over-the-phone discussion, don't you think?"

"Well, I…"

"Taylor," Gabriella's voice hardened. "What are you not telling me?" She demanded.

"I thought you knew…"

"You thought I knew what?" Gabriella felt her body going rigid at the look of sadness that crossed Taylor's face.

"Troy's…"

"He's what, Taylor?" She was desperate. What had happened?

"He's getting married, Gabs."

--

As Troy got out of the car outside his parent's house in LA, he blinked in surprise as the front door of the house opened and his mother came rushing out with Jack right behind her, carrying a suitcase. They were both looking livid and Troy felt himself stiffen in fear. Had something happened?

"Mom?" He called out, rushing towards the car where Lucille was just about to climb in.

Her head snapped round and her face paled. "Troy!"

"Where are you going?" He asked as he approached her.

"Your mother's flying out to Albuquerque," his dad answered and Troy frowned in confusion.

"Four days before my wedding?" He asked sceptically, looking between his parents. "Why?"

"Troy…" His mother sighed and as he looked at her, he could tell that she had been crying. "It's Gabriella," she urged softly.

Troy's heart stuttered. "W-what's happened?"

"She just rang…she was hysterical…" Lucille wiped her eyes. "She just found out about you and Erika," she said and Troy's eyes widened in realisation. "How could you not have told her, Troy?" She asked him, her voice small, etched with disbelief.

"I didn't think she'd…want to know," he responded.

"Wouldn't want to know?" His mother echoed, incredulous. "Troy, Gabriella's-"

"No, Mom, okay? It was Gabriella who told me that we should move on with our lives. And that's what I've done! She has no right to be angry or upset!"

"But Troy…think about how she's feeling," Jack cut in. "You and Gabriella were _married. _How would you react if you found out only days before her wedding, Gabriella was getting married?"

"I'd…kick the guy's ass," he replied and Jack raised an eyebrow, exchanging a dubious glance with Lucille. "But that's not the point," Troy rushed on. "The point is, how am I supposed to move on if Ella knows about my wedding?"

"Ella?"

Troy glowered. "I meant Gabriella."

Lucille sighed, "Jack, leave him alone. Don't confuse him about his feelings for Gabriella."

"I don't have feelings for Gabriella," Troy ground it, his teeth gritted together.

Jack snorted, "Okay, say that again but actually mean it."

"Jack!" Lucille snapped before turning to Troy who was staring at the ground, his jaw clenched. "Honey, do you love Erika?"

Troy looked up, his vision blurry with unshed tears. "I…I could love her," he whispered and Lucille sighed.

"Do you honestly believe that? Given time, you could learn to love her?"

Troy exhaled shakily before shaking his head. "No."

"Troy, marrying Erika just to move on from Gabriella isn't fair on you or her. It's not right."

"I know it's not, Mom! But what can I do?" He exclaimed, wiping his eyes.

"You know what you have to do," Jack said simply.

"I'll think of something," Troy sighed and Lucille nodded, hugging him once more before getting into the car.

Troy walked back to his own car and sat in the front seat, his eyes unseeing as he stared out of the windshield. He sat in silence as he watched his mom drive away before pulling out his cell phone and dialling her number.

She picked up on the second ring and Troy sighed, resting his head against the steering wheel. "We need to talk."

Fifteen minutes later, Troy walked in to his apartment to see Erika leaning against the counter in the kitchen, her arms folded and her expression grim. The steadiness of her perceptive gaze had Troy swallowing heavily, his gaze dropping for the floor.

"You said we need to talk," Erika said, her tone firm. "So talk."

Troy sighed as he fell in the sofa and Erika sat primly in the arm chair opposite him. "I've…I've been thinking about…us," he said, wincing as Erika straightened a little, her attention unwavering. "And I don't think I'm ready to get married again," he rushed out and watched as Erika blinked before frowning.

"And why is that?" She asked, her tone cold.

"I…" Troy trailed off, unable to form his words but he didn't need to because Erika laughed harshly, seemingly understanding Troy's hesitancy.

"It's because of her, isn't it?" She demanded. "Gabriella," she drawled and glared as Troy didn't deny it. "You know what?" She asked as she stood. "I knew this would happen. I don't even know why I'm surprised! I knew you going to that funeral would be a mistake. You came back, acting all weird and now I know why – _Gabriella _said something, didn't she?" Erika began pacing, her expression murderous.

"No, it's not that. Erika, _I'm_ the one who changed my mind, not her. Look, seeing Gabriella again at the funeral made me realise that I still-"

"You still, what?"

"I still love her," Troy confessed and Erika blanched, her face paling.

"And…do you love me?" She asked, her voice no longer harsh.

Troy sighed and stood from his position, reaching out for her but Erika snatched her hand away. "I like you a lot, I do but…"

"But I'm not _her_," she finished, her lips curling in a snarl. "I put up with your 'Gabriella did this…' and 'Gabriella said that…' for months, Troy, pretending like I cared when really, I couldn't care less about her! I thought that you'd finally get the hell over her, but obviously not!"

"I'm sorry," Troy said softly and Erika scoffed.

"So what now, huh?"

"I can't be with you, Erika," he replied apologetically. "I don't love you…and I don't think I'll ever be able to bring myself to love you. We've had an amazing time…but I just can't do it any longer."

Erika nodded her head robotically, one lone tear trickling down her cheek. She dropped her gaze from Troy's face and yanked the ring off of her finger, holding it out to Troy but he shook his head. "It's fine, you don't need to give it back."

Erika laughed harshly. "Trust me, Troy, I don't want anything that will remind me of…this," she said before dropping the ring onto the coffee table and making her way towards the door. Troy watched her go with unseeing eyes and after the front door slammed shut, he was alone.

He stood in silence for a few long moments before springing into action. Was it wrong that he was going after his ex-wife minutes after he had just broke it off with his fiancée? Probably.

Did he care? Not one bit.

--

"Fuck him," Gabriella growled as she paced the kitchen.

Taylor was standing at the stove cooking pasta as she watched her best friend storm around the kitchen, her cheeks flushed with anger.

"I mean, who does he think he is? Not telling me that he's getting _married_?" Gabriella seethed, her expression murderous. "Well, screw him! I just thought that seeing as _we_ were married for almost four years, I'd earned a little respect, but obviously not." She fell into one of the breakfast bar stools. "Whatever. I hope he's happy with the peroxide whore."

"Do you really mean that?" Taylor asked dubiously.

Gabriella shook her head, letting out a shaky breath. "No," she whispered and Taylor sighed and wrapped her arms around Gabriella from her standing position behind.

"Gabs…what happened with you and Troy was…a one night thing, you even said so yourself."

"Yeah but Tay, that was _before_ I got pregnant," she said. "Now…I have something that is going to remind me of that night for the rest of my life. How can I forget about it when I'm having his baby?"

"I don't know, Gabs," Taylor replied softly. "Does Troy know?"

"I told Lucy…but I don't know if she's told him."

There was a knock on the front door and Taylor exited the kitchen before returning a moment later with a breathless Lucille. The sight of her ex mother-in-law had Gabriella breaking and she could repress the sob that escaped her lips as she reached out for Lucille's comfort.

"Oh Gabriella," she gasped as she swept Gabriella into her embrace, hugging her tightly as she cried. "It'll be alright," she murmured into the fall of Gabriella's hair.

"How?" Gabriella choked out. "I have no idea what I'm doing."

"But I do," Lucille laughed softly as she pulled back. "I'll help you with everything, honey – you have nothing to worry about."

"No, I mean…I have no idea what I'm doing…without _him_," Gabriella sniffed. "Even though he's getting married, I believe that Troy and I are meant to be with each other. Everything deserves a second chance…why can't that be our marriage?" She asked, her puffy eyes flicking between Taylor and Lucille. "We were so ready to be parents," she gasped out. "But I…I can't do this without him."

"It hurts to say this, it really does," Taylor said earnestly, "but Gabs…you're gonna have to. He…he and Erika are about to start their life together. A life that…doesn't involve you."

Gabriella nodded meekly, solitary tears trickling slowly down her cheeks. "I…I need to lie down," she said after a moment of silence. "My head hurts and I'm tired."

Lucille smiled and ushered her towards the stairs. "Go and sleep for a few hours. Dinner can wait," she said before kissing Gabriella's forehead. "I love you, honey."

"I love you too, Lucy and thank you for being here," Gabriella murmured, a weak smile gracing her features.

As she climbed the stairs, she missed the black Audi pulling out front and the shadowed figure getting out of the car before making its way towards the door.

--

It was the straining pressure on her bladder that woke her up a few hours later and Gabriella groaned as she rolled from the bed and padded towards the en-suite bathroom. She emerged a few minutes later, hair brushed and face washed, feeling a little more human than she had done hours ago.

Opening her bedroom door, she paused at the top of the stairs at the sound of voices filtering up from the living room. She strained her ears and noticed that there was an extra voice; a male voice.

Brows furrowing in confusion, she padded softly down the stairs, dressed in track pants and a vest top that for the first time, showed off her ever so slightly rounded abdomen. She halted half way down as the voices became clearer and bit her lip as she heard her name being thrown around between the voices.

"Lucy?" She called out and the conversation in the living room cut off suddenly.

"In here, honey," Lucille replied and Gabriella inched her way towards the doorframe before peering in, her heart stuttering in shock as he came into view.

He was sitting on the sofa next to his mother, his expression tired and his hair ruffled more than it normally was. His eyes were burning a hole in the beige carpet and his hands were linked between his knees.

"Oh," was all Gabriella said, her voice small and shocked.

"We're," Lucille spoke up, gesturing between herself and Taylor, "going to leave you two to talk." She stood up and walked briskly to the kitchen, Taylor right behind her.

Gabriella entered the living room and shut the door behind her before sinking into the armchair, crossing her arms tightly across her chest, her fingers digging into her flesh. Troy remained frozen in his position on the couch, his eyes never once lifting to meet hers.

"I…" Gabriella swallowed heavily. "I guess I should be saying congratulations," she said shakily and Troy's head shot up, his expression confused. "I meant on your engagement," Gabriella elaborated coldly and Troy dropped his gaze to the floor.

"Ella…"

"Don't 'Ella' me, Troy," Gabriella snapped, standing from her position in the chair. "You get _engaged_ and you don't tell me? Why? Or were you not _allowed_? I heard what's-her-name runs a pretty tight ship over there," she sneered and Troy sighed in frustration.

"You don't get it, Gabriella," he said, his eyes flashing with something Gabriella couldn't decipher.

"Oh, I don't get it?" She laughed humourlessly. "Well then, please explain it to me; I'm curious."

"I didn't tell you because _I_ wasn't sure how to deal with it," Troy said, his tone tired.

Gabriella faltered, her stony façade dropping. "What?"

"I…I wasn't planning on ever proposing to Erika…but she was dropping all these hints in front of her parents and I was trying to move on like you said we should…so I thought that maybe marrying her would help that…"

"But why didn't you pick up the god damn phone and tell me?" Gabriella demanded. "Troy, I was your _wife_. We'd been together since we were sixteen! Does that not mean _anything_ to you?"

"It means fucking everything!" Troy yelled, jumping to his feet. "Gabriella, I didn't tell you because I didn't want to admit it to myself! I didn't want to admit it because it meant moving on from you and I didn't want that. I still don't!"

"You…don't want to move on?" Gabriella asked hesitantly, her mind swirling with the ferocity of a maelstrom. "But what about Erika? You're getting married in four days!"

"Not any more," Troy replied, taking a step towards Gabriella's trembling frame. "I broke it off with her."

"W-why?" Gabriella whimpered, trying to ignore the feeling of her heart swelling with hope.

"It's only ever going to be you, Ella," he whispered. "We never should have divorced. I should've tried harder at making things better between us instead of letting you slip through my fingers."

Gabriella's knees felt ready to collapse from beneath her as she stared up at Troy, her eyes glistening with unshed tears. "I'm so sorry," she whispered, her voice trembling.

"Same here," Troy responded in the same hushed voice. "I never wanted to hurt you, Ella."

"I know," she smiled shakily. "I've missed you so much, Troy," she confessed and her voice broke as the tears escaped from their confinements. Troy lifted her from the ground, her legs wrapping around his waist.

Troy buried his face into her neck, inhaling her wondrous scent. "God Ella, I know. This past year has just been too hard. I can't be without you."

Gabriella lifted her face from his shoulder and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck. "Can you forgive me?" She asked softly, nuzzling her nose gently against his own.

"Only if you can forgive me," Troy replied, grinning softly as Gabriella giggled for the first time since her mom had died.

"You're already forgiven," she mumbled against his cheek before threading her fingers through his hair, murmuring softly as his hands slid down to grip her butt. Unable to wait any longer, Gabriella leant forward and pressed her lips against Troy's, automatically parting them as his tongue probed softly yet insistently.

"Mhmm," Troy hummed against her lips after a long moment. "I think," he said, pulling away before the kiss could grow an more in intensity, "we should move this somewhere more private because I don't think either my mom or Taylor would appreciate me dropping you to the couch and ripping all your clothes off."

Gabriella giggled and looked over towards the door to see Lucille and Taylor peering in, wearing sheepish expressions. She turned back to Troy, licking her swollen lips. "Upstairs?"

Troy grinned, his left eye dropping in a wink. "Upstairs."

--

Hours later, Gabriella was snuggled into Troy's naked side; the flushed cheeks and sweaty bodies proof of their previous activities.

Eyes fluttering with every soothing stroke of his hand up and down her back, Gabriella hummed softly to let Troy know that she was awake. She smiled sleepily as she felt him shift beside her before pressing soft butterfly kisses to her face and shoulders.

"God I've missed kissing you," he growled softly against her skin and Gabriella giggled deliriously.

"I've missed the sex," she replied impishly and Troy chuckled as he trailed kisses down her chest to her stomach, where he paused to run gentle fingers over her abdomen before looking up at Gabriella, his expression thoughtful.

"I've just realised that we never talked about the alternative ways we could have a baby," he murmured and Gabriella's brow furrowed.

"What?"

Troy sat up, his expression earnest. "Just because you can't carry a baby doesn't mean we can't have any. There's surrogacy and adoption, both of which are relatively easy to do and…" He trailed off as he took in Gabriella's expression. "What's the matter?" He asked and frowned in confusion as she giggled.

"Neither of those are necessary," she said softly, biting her lip to prevent the wide smile that she could feel growing from breaking out. When Troy didn't catch on, she reached into the bed side table and pulled out the sonogram picture, and held it up, her mocha eyes twinkling as she watched Troy's eyes grow wide, his lips parting in surprise.

"We're having a baby, Troy," she announced softly and squealed as Troy suddenly pounced at her, pinning her to the mattress as he attacked her face and shoulders with kisses. Gabriella's giggling lips were cut off as they were captured by Troy's, and she clutched at his shoulders as they kissed ecstatically. Breaking apart after a few moments, Troy slid back down to her stomach and kissed the subtle bump, his breath warming the sensitive skin.

"We're really having a baby?" He asked in and Gabriella felt her heart flare at the look of excitement on his face. She beckoned him up and he came quickly, nestling into her side.

"We really are," she whispered before leaning up to kiss him soundlessly. They broke apart beaming and Gabriella watched as Troy picked up her left hand, fiddling with her fingers as if he was contemplating something.

Catching on to his silent train of thought, she reached up and unfastened the necklace around her neck and slid the ring from the chain, before placing it in Troy's hand, her lips lifting in an impish smile.

Troy grinned down at her, understanding her silent intention. "Do I have to get dressed and down on one knee, or can I be naked for this one too?"

Gabriella burst out laughing at the memory of how Troy proposed for the first time but she shook her head, biting her lip. "Now is perfect," she said and Troy grinned as he picked up her hand, sliding the ring slowly onto her finger. The sight of the diamond nestled against her skin had them both sighing in relief and they shared a meaningful smile.

"I love you," Gabriella whispered and smiled lazily as Troy kissed her softly.

"I love you, too. I never stopped," he said earnestly. "We're going to make it work this time."

Gabriella smiled radiantly, brushing away the hair that fell into his eyes. "We are," she agreed before leaning up to seal the deal with a sweet kiss.

She had every faith that they would work that time.

Because Troy wasn't Troy without her, and Gabriella wasn't Gabriella without him.

It was as simple as that.


End file.
